I Can't Let Go
by britishtwat
Summary: An anomaly trip goes wrong for the team, but for Connor and Abby it might lead to love. Connor/Abby and some Sarah/Becker, also near the end are some shocks- so there is some extreme shouting at Lester Major hurt/horror/comfort..have a tissue ready!
1. Chapter 1

"I CAN'T ABBY...I LOVE YOU!"

She was letting her imagination run wild again. Abby was remembering Connor saving herthrough the anomaly, from those hideous dinosaur period monsters. He had said that he loved her. He wouldn't let her die to save himself. Because he loved her. But had he meant it? The knight and the Dracorex had gone back through the anomoly. But where was Abby's knight?

She could tell you where-sleeping in the other room. Rex flew past Abby's head and into that room.

The room where Connor slept.

Her own phone rang, shrill and demanding.

"Abby" she said as a statement.

"Hey Abbs its Sarah, can you get down to the ARC? I want you and Connor to take a look at the artefact.

"Sure sure" She mumbled. It seemed everyone wanted them together, what about Becker was he and Danny in on it too?

Abby snapped the phone shut and wandered to where Connor slept. He looked like a sleeping angel, Rex perched on his head. Shame.

"Connor...CON...CONNOR GET UP!" She yelled at the end.

He shocked awake and grabbed for the nearest thing which was her arm. He looked up and blushed removing his arm pretty fast, but saying nothing.

"Were wanted at the ARC" Abby whispered moving off the bed and into the other room.

"THAT MEANS GET UP!"

*At The ARC (Anomoly Reasearch Centre)*

Danny was getting annoyed

_Ok where were the lovebirds? I'll send someone out for them soon if they didn't turn up._

"ANOMOLY DETECTED" shouted Becker from his height-soilderboy-nancy position. And with great timing in walked Abby and Conner.

"Out you two, now!"

"But, but!" Connor stammered with a confused look. Abby sighed

"Its his fault. I was ready"

Everyone ran out into the snow, which Danny hated anyway . It was determined to make his life hell and wet.

"Where is it?" Abby shouted from the far left.

"Near the scrapyard, a huge warehouse, got a call from a worker, looks like nothings come through yet though"

"Ok" Connor and Abby slammed into the car and Becker took the wheel.

Danny gave Becker an irritated glare. He smiled and laughed. Stupid- Danny thought

They got there fast and Danny had to admit his driving was ok. But when they got there, the anomaly was just flickering in the middle of a forest. Not a warehouse. There had to be two.

"Connor, Abby you stay near this one in the forest, i detect another anomaly from the warehouse 2 miles away ok?"

"Yeah, sure" they both muttered. Connor pulled on his grey fingerless gloves and him and Abby set off for the forest.

************************************************************************

Abby sat next to the anomoly. He noticed they had been given a tent. HOW LONG WERE WE STAYING HERE FOR?

"

Hey Ab's?" he said quietly, her head snapped up.

"Yeah Con?" she said loudly

"Can you help me put up the tent?" Connor asked a little louder than he was before.

"Yeah sure" Abby replied quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply, the tent was living hell. It was cold and wet and smelled funny. Bad funny.

Abby was huddled next to Connor, who actually had fallen asleep. How had he managed that? She pressed myself tighter to him, like he was a space heater. It really was dark outside and she could just see the light of the anomloy, it was freezing and Abby was shivering.

_When your around ooh were untouchable... _

That was just it. The light from the damn anomoly was keeping her awake. Just her, Connor had no problem, he could sleep through a car crash. He did that once, car rolled over as well, And theres Connor just asleep.

_I know that love shouldn't be so hard but sometimes were standing in the dark..._

I just closed my eyes, and concentrated on falling asleep.

_you light up everywhere i go.. _

************************************************************************

Abby was first shocked awake by a very loud crack, then by Connor rolling of top of me, and putting his hand over my mouth to stop my screaming. He had heard too, but why had that awoke him and not Abby falling over the tent pegs and cutting her leg open earlier? His eyes were wild as he scanned the tent, wow he was heavy

"Conna gef of meh" Abby managed to struggle out.

He looked down finally. "Sorry" he whispered getting up and going bright red.

"Its okay really"

He just walked outside, which she generally thought was a bad mistake considering that noise earlier

"Connor" she hissed nearly dragging him back by his shirt, he fell and Abby just stood there.

"Don't go outside, do you want to be killed?' he looked down, and she suddenly felt really bad.

The sound of a dreadful snarl shocked Connor out of his hissy-fit. He looked about jumped up, grabbed Abby and peered outside. Abby ripped his head back in by his hair, he wasnt loosing his head.

"RUN" Connor whispered. "It must have come throught the anomoly".

They peered out again and saw no sign of whatever it was that made that noise. Then they legged it, through the forest. Abby knew Connor was faster than me, but he wouldn't leave her behind. In fact he basically towed her along. Finally she broke free and started sprinting, Connor started to outrun her., Abby could hear the creature to the left and i looked.

Okay..bad choice. It was an..an.. i didn't know. But Connor would, Connor who was starting to lag behind...

Suddenly the creature moved right, but they kept running and were so near the road now, Abby went left through the trees and Connor went straight on, the creature now on his tail.

And it was only when she heard a sickening crunch and a car driving off that she realized she had been running parrellel to the road, but Connor had run directly straight onto it.

And Abby felt sick at what she saw.

Connor, broken and bleeding in the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby screamed Connor's name.**

**She could already see from where she was standing that the blood was pooling around Connor's legs. She didn't know where the creature had gone, but right now she didn't care. She didn't care if she was eaten alive, or hit by another car. Just as long as Connor was safe.**

**She ran into the road and knelt beside his head. His chocolate eyes were closed, but he had a large bruise on one side of his face. She pulled up his t-shirt and saw his stomach also snaked with bruises- and she hoped that wasn't internal bleeding. She looked for the source of the blood. Her eyes travelled to his legs and she had to choke back a sob.**

**His right leg was most defiantly broken- and was bleeding quite badly. She put her hands on his chest and was relived to feel his steady breathing. His heart was thumping hard the constant **_**thumpa-thump-thumpa-thump **_**was steadying.**

**She shook him, although not hard. "Connor, Connor"**

**She pulled his torso up and his head lolled in his arms. She wiped his bloody hair away from his beautiful pale face and stroked his cheek. Both their radio's were broken.**

"**Come on…Come on"**

**Connor took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. She had never been more relieved to see the deep chocolatley brown that flickered up to her own crystal blue.**

"**Abby" He croaked and she was saddened to see that blood flecked his lips when he spoke.**

"**Hey there- It's my turn not the let you go this time" she whispered **

**A ghost of a smile flickered across his face and he started to pull himself under him to get up. He screamed as his bad leg scraped across the tarmac and instantly Abby pulled his back up so he could get up on his good leg.**

"**Shh…its ok" she reassured him. As he stumbled to a stand and then slumped slightly.**

**A roar echoed around them.**

"**Its bigger than whatever that thing was before isn't" said Connor his words slurring together, alerting to Abby the fact he might have a concussion. But basically she knew that he was trying to say whatever made that sound was bigger than what chased them.**

**There was only one way they could go.**

*********************************************************************

**Danny looked around. Sarah was zooming around in a spinning office chair that Becker was pushing from one end of the warehouse to the other.**

"**Stop that" Danny told Becker as he shoved Sarah hard into the back of his legs. Becker just snickered quietly.**

"**Has anyone actually heard from Abby or Connor"**

**Becker shook his head "There probably of snogging somewhere"**

**Sarah hit him hard in the stomach from her chair "Give it a rest- their made for each other"**

"**Becker- try the radio" **

**He sighed but pressed the button on the side of his ear.**

"**Connor? Abby?" he asked and only white noise answered him.**

**He tried again "Connor. Abby."**

**He took his headset off and looked at it. "Nothing" he said slowly.**

**Sarah tried and got the same answer. Now they all looked a little panicked.**

"**Well the anomaly here closed earlier last night so we should probably go see them" said Danny with slow certainty.**

**They set off round to the car. The car slipped on the wet track and everyone in the back was sliding from one side to the other. Becker kept having to pull his gun out of reach of Danny, who kept reaching back to take it off him, as earlier it had gone off and shot the window glass out of the new vehicle they had on loan.**

**They skidded to a halt at the point where they had dropped Abby and Connor off and saw something sickening. In the middle of the road just ahead was a huge pool of blood and two broken radio headsets. But the blood had a trail that led west to the anomaly.**

**Sarah and Becker jumped out- Becker pointed his gun lie a trapped animal, but there was no sound.**

"**ABBY! CONNOR!" shouted Sarah running to the tent and finding it empty.**

"**Guys- the anomalies unlocked!" Becker shouted back to them.**

"**Becker- the blood"**

**Everyone ran to where Danny was standing. The trail of blood went straight to the anomaly. Becker looked at Sarah, who looked at Danny who stared straight ahead.**

"**Guess where were going" Danny said, turning round to see Sarah stood there.**

"**Hey. Where's Becker gone?"**

***********************************************************************

**Connor slumped against the tree. Abby looked around them and tried to guess the period- but came up short.**

**She knelt next to him. "Connor..do you think you could tell me where we are?"**

**His bleary brown eyes looked at her then he screwed up his eyes and looked around.**

"**Pines…Ferns…Creatatious?" He shook his head.**

"**Thanks" she whispered to him softly wiping his hair out of his eyes.**

***********************************************************************

**When Captain Becker woke up- all hew could see was black. He opened his eyes and guessed he was in a large black room. Yet he could feel the sun beating on him, the wind ruffling his hair. And he heard voices..loud and near. Sarah's voice.**

"**Becker! Becker!" she was shouting. What was she doing in the room?**

"**Whats wrong with him Danny?" **

**What? He thought. What were they talking about?**

"**Becker can you hear me?" Danny's voice asked.**

"**Yes" he answered to the darkness.**

"**He's ok" said Danny-presumably to Sarah.**

"**Then whats wrong with his eyes?" Sarah said in a panicked voice **

"**What do you mean" Becker asked.**

"**Becker.." asked Danny "What can you see exactly"**

"**What do you mean what can I see- were in a black room" he said confused.**

"**Becker.. Were outside. We just found you through the anomaly"**

****************************************************************************

**Abby pulled Connor up and leaned him against the tree. She then surveyed their surroundings. Creatious, Connor had said. Then again he was in no position to say anything, and yet Abby always trusted him no matter what and she could see that now. The fact that he had always going to save her, or know what to do. Yet now she could seen also that he wouldn't always be there either. That sometimes he would need her.**

**And today just proved that. That one day she would wake up and Connor wouldn't be there. That one day their luck would run out and he wouldn't come home.**

**The pines that were littered around the landscape were large and towering, providing shade from the hot mid-summer sun. The ground was full of pine needles and she could hear the birds over head and the distant roars of creatures. The sea breeze cooled them slightly but otherwise they were baking in the sun. They needed to find shelter.**

**She looked around and saw a cave. Hopefully it was empty. She turned her gaze back to Connor who was watching her carefully with wide eyes. She didn't know what his thoughts were but they probably went something like this -**

_**Huh? Were was I? Wha? Abby? Where is I and whats going on?**_

**But actually Connor's thoughts were becoming more coherent,**

_**Why am I bleeding? What happened?**_

**He just stared at Abby, silently willing her to explain just how they got here. And why he was bleeding.**

**She came back to sit next to him. He looked down at her, not wanting to sit down and crack his broken leg. **

"**Do you think you can walk?" she asked him.**

"…**yeah" he sighed. It hurt to talk and he could feel the blood in his mouth. **

**Abby didn't even smile. Her face was sad- what happened?**

"**Come on then" she said helping him up.**

**He could feel something sticky in his back. He didn't know if Abby could see it but he wasn't going to alert her to it. They had more important things to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah sat staring at Becker. His cloudy eyes kept looking around but seeing nothing. Danny had said that it was temporary but that didn't stop Becker from just staring at his lap. Sarah held his hand, and knowing she was there was some comfort to him. He couldn't' see but all his other senses were fine. He could remember standing there as Danny looked at the blood- then it went black- and stayed like that. Whatever pulled him through the anomaly left him- and blind.

His normally light brown eyes were clouded over slightly. And his raven hair was dirty and full of moss. His army suit was ripped and torn and his arms were bloody so they guessed that he had been in a struggle. Sarah pulled his head up to look at his face. His eyes just stared at her.

"It'll be okay Becker" she told him. And pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, his hands going to the sides of her face and her fingers tangling in his hair. They pulled apart and she pressed her forehead to his.

"It'll be okay" she repeated.

********************************************************************

The cave was dark and dirty. Abby had her back pressed against the wall and the sun was starting to get to the middle of the sky outside. Connor lay on the ground near her feet. She pressed her hand to his forehead- it was burning.

"You too hot?" she asked him

He rolled his head to look at her "A bit" he whispered

She took his jacket off, followed by the outdoor tracksuit bottoms he wore over the top of his jeans. She was careful not to touch where his skin was bruised- which was mostly everywhere. She sat next to him and checked his face.

The big bruise was yellowing already, and he had some cuts under his eyes, the eyes that followed her face. She smiled slightly and- once again- pushed back his hair. She stroked his cheek and under his eyes. His eyes closed and she closed her own and lay next to him.

And gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Laying her head on his chest. Feeling him breathe.

**********************************************************************

Lester slammed his phone down. Jenny jumped at the sound, at this rate the office Lester was standing in wouldn't be big enough for all his pacing, he was wearing a track into the floor. Jake Hemple stood in the doorway, a rifle slung around his broad shoulders. Jenny still hadn't forgotten how she saved his life in Russia.

"Sir.." started Jake nervously "We could always go after them"

"No" snapped Lester "Think of all the forms id have to fill in for missing staff" he mumbled mostly to himself. Redfern appeared at the doorway too.

"The two new Volvo with the triple deadlock and automatic sub-sonic alarm arrived Miss Lewis, to replace the one that was broken into.

"Oh and sir.." he started

"Don't you start Redfern, why aren't you and Hemple at work?"

Jake shrugged "Nothing to do"

Redfern's eyebrows went up at the younger man's answer. To him there was always something to do.

Lester glared.

"I suppose I could check security" Jake ran out.

They waited 20 seconds.

"He's not checking security is he?" said Lester rubbing his temple.

Everyone looked out the window to see Jake drifting the Volvo around the car park. He hit a recycling bin and it went flying.

"No" said Jenny pronouncing the word slowly.

***********************************************************************

The wind ruffled Danny's hair. He looked at the blood by the tree, something had been there- maybe Connor and Abby, if they were still alive. He couldn't understand how it went so wrong? The anomaly had closed- leaving them stuck here.

Becker was blind- they turned their backs for a moment and quite literally he had vanished. The blood trailed off to a cave, but they had decided to do some wandering. Becker was being led along by Sarah, who was holding his hand. Danny hated young love- it just made him feel older.

Becker was keeping up surprisingly quickly despite the lack of not being able to see the big rocks in his way. So what if he kept falling over? He told them every time they tried to help him, that he was fine- which was clearly not the case. He hadn't the patience or the heart to argue with the younger man. So he had just let him and Sarah wander behind as he had Becker's gun. One good thing to come out of this was the gun that Becker had kept firing all over was now in his capable hands- saying that he had just nearly shot his foot off, faulty lock. He wasn't going to remove the magazine because creatatious meant Raptors.

Sarah looked about, at the tall trees. The sun beat down on her back, making her t-shirt stick to her. She couldn't imagine what Becker felt like in all that army gear.

"You want to take off that bullet-proof vest? Im pretty sure there are no bullets in the past"

He smiled slightly and turned to the sound of her voice.

"Any better?" she asked him

" Bit. The darkness isn't so…dark. Wait that sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't" Sarah reassured him.

"Yes it does" smirked Danny.

Becker raised his fist and thought about punching him, but dropped it. What was the point? A rustling sounded in the bushes to the right of him and everyone looked quickly round. Something made a scuttling and sniffing noise and a short snout emerged. It yawned and its mouth was full of little sharp teeth. It could smell the blood nearby.

It snuffled its way over to them- not one person moved-even Becker was stock still and sniffed round his arms. Sarah remembered that his arms were coated in his blood and batted the creature away. It growled fiercely and showed its teeth. It wasn't very big, but with large black stripes on its pale sandy back. She wished Connor was here to tell her what it was. It chattered and moved back, looking to the left.

Something else came through, chattering with wide eyes. She didn't need Connor for this one. Troodon's. Scavengers. They would pick off anything weak enough. It snapped at the little creature, teeth bared at it. Large eyes wearily looked at them whilst the bigger Troodon fended off the creature.

But then hell broke loose. A huge therapod dinosaur thundered past, snapping the Troodon and creature up in its jaws and swallowing them whole. They stumbled backwards and it took a few seconds for their brains to kick in when suddenly the fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. They ran for their lives.

**********************************************************************

Abby woke up with a start to find herself laying next to Connor. For a minute she thought it was ok- that they'd fallen asleep at the ARC again. Then she remembered.

The floor was sticky with a liquid she couldn't see in the darkness.

A terrifying roar echoed around the area.

Connor shocked awake, then groaned as the pain kicked back in.

What could make that noise? Avian therapod? A Megalosaurid like Eustreptospondylus?

"You ok? Can you get back up?" whispered Abby.

He tried honestly he did. But what scared him the most was the fact he couldn't feel much past his lower back. He could move them, but it was heavy, sluggish.

Abby's eyes widened at Connor's expression. It was one of pure horror and fear. What was wrong?

"No..I…I…can't feel my legs" Connor whispered.

Abby started to cry. She just couldn't help it anymore. The tears fell on Connor's chest and he put his arms around her and he could feel the shaking of her body, tears trickled down his own face. He felt so tired.

He rested his head on Abby's shoulder, her hair smelt like vanilla. He could probably imagine his hair smelt like blood. He'd laugh at that if he could breathe properly.

She pulled his head up and looked him in the eyes. She noticed they were distant and cold. She began to worry about the internal bleeding again.

"Does it hurt…inside?" she asked him, fearing the answer. Did she really want to know if it was that bad?

"I.I think I can sit up" he said deliberately not answering the question. he pulled himself against the wall where Abby sat, and again rested his head on her shoulder.

And again Abby pulled his head up. "Tell me what I can do?" she begged

"Nothing" his speech slurring slightly. He couldn't tell if it was pain, or tiredness.

"Want to sleep" he added closing his eyes.

".No Connor! You have to stay awake!" she yelled, not wanting him to fall asleep. She had been trying, really had been, but now she couldn't deny it.

If Connor fell asleep now, he probably wouldn't wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

James Lester was still on the phone. Jake Hemple had bought the Volvo back with some persuasion- which meant Lester screaming down the radio at him. Jenny was ready to go, she had most defiantly packed for the job at hand.

There was a huge likelihood the anomaly would reopen so she had instructed that they leave at once- even Lester went. And now they were bouncing along the track up to the forest, her head hitting the roof of the Volvo at every bump- Blah Blah Triple deadlock- they should have put soft carpet on the roof.

The track was long and bumpy and she thought it would go on forever when suddenly Redfern braked hard. Sending everyone flying into the front seats.

Jenny got out and her stomach turned in horror.

The pool of blood, lying thickly in the middle of the road gave off a terrible stench.

But the teams Volvo was just beyond it- all of its doors still open as if they were coming back any moment.

"I want a test on that blood- I want what the creature was" Lester said testily.

The trail of blood ran from the middle of the road- straight to the anomaly site. It stopped- presumably- wherever the thing that was bleeding went though the anomaly.

The tent was empty. Nobody about.

"What do we do?" asked Jenny

Hemple looked at her. "We wait for the results on that blood test…as for the anomaly..till it opens there is nothing we could do"

************************************************************************

Danny, Becker and Sarah were running. They kept looking back but apparently whatever was feasting on the smaller dinosaurs was preoccupied with just that. Sarah pulled on Becker's hand, dragging him along.

Becker could see faint shapes, trees, people- that sort thing. But running? And trying to see? He couldn't. He stumbled forward.

Suddenly the weather changed. All of them looked round.

They hadn't been paying much attention to where they were running and to be honest hadn't cared.

They hadn't run back into the forest. They'd run straight through an anomaly.

*********************************************************************

The anomaly had opened again. And they found themselves staring at Captain Becker, Sarah and Danny.

They were all covered in blood, but there was something wrong with Captain Becker.

He stumbled into the nearest tree and Sarah pulled him back up. Then he fixed his eyes on Jenny…

"Oh my God! Becker" Jenny screamed and suddenly everyone was moving at once.

People were swarming around them, and Becker was put into a nearby ambulance. They shined a light in his eyes and shook their heads.

"Blind" said Redfern, "Nothing we can do. Might be temporary…might not be"

Lester had a look of disbelief on his face. "He's…what?!"

"Blind" Jenny said tears down her face as she looked at Becker. Sure he was the strong-silent type, but that didn't stop her caring. She cared for them all, like her children, which was stupid because they were old enough to be her brothers and sisters.

Jake Hemple's phone rang. He picked it up fast.

"Hello? Oh hi Anna…yeah….are you sure? Jesus Christ! Shit!…Then what the hell-"

He paused. His face gaping with horror.

"What? No, I mean. Yes but how? Oh no. God. We need back-up then. NOW."

He clicked off the mobile.

"What was that" asked Lester

He just stared at his phone. 'Toxicology report" he said flatly.

"And?" asked Jenny.

"Its not creature blood" he said.

The solider behind him looked at him. "Hell" he said

"What..what do you mean?" asked Jenny

"The blood..its..um..well"

"Ouch" said Lester "We need back-up then"

"Tell me!" she shouted at Hemple

"Well we ran it past all the ARC blood test results- looking for matches in peoples DNA and…

"WHAT"

"The blood its Connor Temple's"

************************************************************************

Abby sat next to him, keeping him awake with mindless chatter.

"Come on Connor- up you get. We need to get you near the anomaly"

She pulled him upright and his wide chocolate eyes turned to gaze into hers. The familiar pulling at her heart-strings was reinforced with sadness. She hadn't slept all night and it was dragging at her.

He could walk now, she had spent all night just getting him to move his legs. He had been tired but there really wasn't anything she could do.

Time was passing faster here in the Creatatious.

She took most of his weight- his hot body pressed tight against hers. She'd sort of made a makeshift splint earlier out of some wire Connor had had in is pocket and a length of wood. He had cried all the way through it, and all she could say was "sorry" and hurt him more.

They pasted tree after tree, ferns after ferns. His arm was tight around Abby's shoulders and his bloody face was leant against her collarbone. She was crying now too, but silently.

It seemed a long way from the cave to where the anomaly had been, but now there was nothing. They had gotten to the tree where Connor had sat yesterday, still stained with blood. She leant him against it. And he stood a little steadier on his feet, the splint doing him some good. She could see his knee out of place, slightly to the left. The blood now dried on his legs, leaving a nasty red reminder of yesterday. She could still see it.

The sickening crunch, the blood. It still flashed in her mind.

He slid down the tree and laid his head against the back. Their was nothing they could do now but wait.

She knelt beside him now, doing the thing she did every 5 minutes which was to brush the hair out of his face. He turned his head to see her, and once again got lost in her blue eyes. He blinked slowly and tried to turn his head, but she grabbed his chin and held him there.

She pressed her lips against his and tried to block out the rusty taste of blood on his lips. She reached her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, he in turn tangled his fingers in her short blonde hair and turned his head to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he groaned into the kiss. His eyes closed….

And his body slumped, and she pulled away as is body fell back- his eyes rolling back.

"No! CONNOR!" she screamed and shook him.

His eyes opened and he lurched up, vomiting blood everywhere. She screamed again and held him upright. Not really caring she was getting soaked in blood.

She felt his back.

"Oww!" she protested pulling her hand back to see a huge gash. She carefully felt round and pulled his torso forward so she could see. And she was nearly sick herself.

A huge piece of glass was sticking out of his lower back, and she found that-even a day later- it was still pouring with blood. Probably a bit of car windscreen- why hadn't he told her? Out in the sun she now realised how bone white he was. All the colour bleached from him and then she realised-

This was it. Connor was dying.

She shook him again, by now he was falling unconscious.

"Stop it Connor" he opened his eyes and he smiled.

"I love you" he mumbled

"DON'T DO THIS!" she screamed as he fell forward.

Something boomed and roared to her right. It hit her full on and she didn't even have time to look up. The tree she was leaning on shook and bent, whatever it was big enough to snap trees like twigs. It swung its huge jaws away and he shook her head, dazed and felt her temple-feeling blood and a huge gash. She felt dizzy and sick. She looked right to see Connor, unconscious. She felt the dinosaur circle-coming back for more.

She put her head on Connor's chest, closed her eyes and accepted her fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Armed back-up arrived two whole hours later. Jenny was going to be sick. The blood was Connor's- and it was a lot of blood. What had happened?

She looked left and up- and saw something.

CCTV.

They all ran round to the block and found the door to the CCTV room. The guys didn't want to show Jenny until finally she had resorted to threatening to have them shot by M.I.5. They quickly co-operated.

They played the tape.

Danny pointed things out

"Look- at 10:15 2 days ago we dropped Abby and Connor off there" he pointed to the road where Abby and Connor could clearly be seen getting out of the ARC team's Volvo.

The screen jumped and stuttered about as they watched Connor and Abby try to put up the tent- and fail- and then succeed. They messed around quite a lot.

"At 01:12 that night- Danny explained- this happens"

They saw a sandy brown creature circle the tent by the anomaly and saw Abby and Connor run through the woods on the left of the screen. Abby went out of sight but they watched- sickened- by what happened to Connor.

He ran right into the road at the exact same time, a huge 4X4 came thundering along the track. Connor had only just enough time to look behind him when the car ploughed into him, knocking him over the whole car and landing, horrifically still in the road. They could see the blood starting to pool around him.

Jenny turned to stare at the others who wore identical faces of shock. She couldn't tear his eyes from the screen long enough though as Abby ran right onto the road and desperately tried to revive him.

"Its useless- hes not going to get back up" Lester whispered.

But on screen- Connor started back up and she could see Abby crying. It was both a blessing and a curse that the camera was zoomed in so much to see even Abby's tears.

But Abby and Connor soon got back up and hobbled off just in time for a huge therapod to come onto the road- stare directly at the camera- and cross in the direction they had headed.

They fast-forwarded untill Danny, Sarah and Becker appeared on the screen.

"This is where we see what happened to Becker" Sarah said.

They watched themselves as Becker and Sarah searched until finally the moment came- they were stood next to the anomaly. They watched Danny and Sarah turn away from the anomaly for five seconds and there it was. They even re-wound it.

A huge dinosaur appeared-taking up half the screen- and knocked straight into Becker, sending him straight through the anomaly and following him. It disappeared through just in time to see Danny turn around and notice Becker was missing.

"We go through. Now" said Jenny running out the room. Danny quickly followed. Sarah stayed behind.

They strode straight into the middle of the field- Jenny took Redferns gun, and taking Jake Hemple with them- passed through. The familiar feeling of walking through a cheese-grater passed and made goosebumps form on her arms. And she ended up the Late Cretatious.

A terrifying roar echoed around them. It must be the therapod, Jenny thought.

Okay so she had had not so much experience first hand with them, not really since the Sibir incident. Danny ran his hands on the familiar looking trees and tried to take it in. It was a different location to where they came through looking for Becker, Abby and Connor even though the anomaly in England was in the same place exactly.

Danny and Jake looked around the landscape. There was a sickening stench of blood in the air.

"Okay." Jenny started "We find them- or we don't go back- even if." She stopped "Even if we have to take their dead bodies back" she blinked back tears

Danny raised his Beretta Cougar and Jake raised his own G36 Sniper rifle with hand grenade launcher and the sight was on the inside so you couldn't see it.

Jenny was with her Mossberg 500 Pump-action shotgun- wait why did she know the names of the guns? She was spending to much time with Becker.

They stalked slowly- guns raised- through the wilderness, taking everything in with scrutinising eyes. Trust no-one, defend everyone. Jake Hemple raised his rifle slowly at the sound of a roar through the trees. It went totally silent, not one sound.

Danny felt it before he saw it

"Over there- now" he yelled and set off in the direction of the tree snapping anf thundering down to the ground.

They ran- thorough the trees quickly. There was no sound, only that of the predator booming through the forest. They slipped on the mossy rocks, the ground shaking with dinosaurs running- and they saw why.

In the distance was a brilliant orange light.

Forest fire.

And it was driving every dinosaur towards them, huge Brachiosaurus smashed through the trees ahead- and Danny pulled Jenny out of the way just in time.

They were being stalked through the forest by something just smaller than a Tyrannosaurus.

"Albertosaurus" Hemple whispered as it boomed, running by, a low baseline growl in its throat- they could feel it in their legs.

They kept running, little animals scurrying round their legs, the brown creatures snapping past.

They came up to a break in the trees and Jenny screamed.

Abby and Connor were slumped unconscious against a tree-whilst the hyper-predator stalked them. Blood all over both of them, and she couldn't see them breathing. It was a Eustreptospondylus , its face covered in gore and blood, bit of flesh hanging from its razor teeth. It was already wounded, and seemed reluctant to give up it meal, even with the fire beginning to edge into the clearing.

Danny ran over to them, whilst Jake open- fired. Punching holes into the side of the dinosaur. It staggered in his direction, not falling.

Jenny dodged as its tail swung over the top of her head. The heat of the fire radiated around them- even in the summer heat they could feel the added wave. She could feel its stale breath wash over her and she gagged.

Jake fired another round into the soft underbelly of the creature and blood poured from the holes. He finished the magazine and threw the gun at the creatures head- hitting it between the eyes.

Danny was no-where near Connor and Abby and they were getting desperate. The flames were starting to lick at the trees on the edge.

Jenny fired her own gun at the creatures head. Its bullets bounced off the armoured head and the gun's recoiled kicked into her shoulder. She fired another round and this side it punched into the stomach and it staggered, blood pouring from its stomach. It skidded and crashed into a nearby tree- bringing it down as it fell.

They all ran now- straight to where Abby and Connor where laid. Blood soaked Abby's clothes- her white shirt had huge pools of dripping red on it. Her blonde hair flecked with blood. Connor was worse. His hair dripped with blood- so much it wasn't even black anymore. His leg was broken and bent and he had a huge piece of glass sticking from his back.

His head was lolled back against the tree, Abby had put her head on Connor's chest and her arms where wrapped around him- as though she was protecting him. Blood was on both of their lips and faces.

Jake picked Abby up in his arms and started round the dinosaur that was strewn across the ground. Danny picked Connor up - he was strangly reminded of when Connor carried Nick Cutter out of the burning ARC- the flames all around them.

They picked over the rocks, the fleeing dinosaurs making it harder as they sometimes stopped to crane their necks at the smell of the blood.

They carried them both through the anomaly back to the present. Shirts now stained and put them on the ground. Sarah and Becker ran over- Becker could see in black and white now. Appartantly that might be as good as his sight got.

Sarah started crying and James Lester stood over them.

"Can we get them an ambulance?' he yelled, compassion showing on his normally stern face as he gazed at the young couple lying in their own blood next to each other.

Everyone looked at them, equally distressed at the sight of the blood and gore. Becker's black and white vision told him that Abby and Connor were hurt, but he couldn't see the blood because it was the same colour asd the ground. He put his arms around a sobbing Sarah.

Jenny turned to Danny, tears staining her face

"I think we bought them back dead" her voice cracked and Danny drew her in for a hug. She turned her head to see them being loaded into the ambulance.

The team got into a car and followed them to the hospital.

Just James Lester and the army officials remained. He turned to the all.

"Well you know the procedure, clear it up- shoot any witnesses and dispose of their bodies discreetly- just kidding!- and make sure that we have those CCTV"

He walked over to stand beside Redfern.

"Sir" Said Redfern- who had just been on the phone to Anna from toxicology "There is something wrong with Connor's DNA"


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in the hospital waiting room. Losing patience, with the NHS. It had been a week now.

The doctor's had asked questions-

They had gawped at their state

"What the hell happened?" he'd asked

"They got hit by a truck" Becker had lied.

And now they sat at the table- the white washed walls and smell of disinfectant making them dizzy. The vending machine demanded more change every five seconds.

"I think-" started Becker

_Please insert more change_

"That I should-"

_Please insert more change _

"Get my eyes checked out-"

_Please insert more change_

"Just to-

_Please-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP" he screamed and shot the machine. Its alarms went crazy- shouting and blearing.

He kicked it. It shut up, luckily the department was empty so nobody heard the gunshot. Danny raised his eyebrows and coughed- hiding a smile.

He settled back and started again.

"I think I should get my eyes checked out just to make sure"

********************************************************************

"What do you mean something wrong with his DNA?" Lester demanded

'Well we all had a blood sample taken when we joined the ARC, and his is different now"

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know, could be anything but its not good"

************************************************************************

Abby and Connor were in the same room, the sheets soaked with blood. Connor had arrested earlier and they'd spent ten whole minutes bringing him back. The surgery to repair his shattered leg had been long and removing the glass had been tricky- one slip and he would have been paralysed.

About 4 days earlier the doctor had slipped into the waiting room, and everyone had stood up.

"How bad is it?" Jenny had asked in a small voice.

He had flicked through his notes

"Miss Maitland is looking better, she had 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, a cracked skull and blood-loss. She should live"

"What about Connor?" Becker had asked. The being colour blind wasn't helping. His brown eyes had turned a shade of grey- and everyone was beginning to notice something was wrong.

"Mr Temple, isn't so good" the doctor had sighed "His leg was completely smashed, and the glass cutting into his back did some nerve damage. His left shoulder was broken and he had 7 broken ribs and a collapsed lung. He also had a cracked skull"

-------------------F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-E-N-D--------

Lester came storming down the hallway at that moment. And the doctor turned to him

"Have you or your staff been involved in chemical structure changes?"

"You mean chemical work?" Lester asked with a frown.

"Yes, that sort of thing" the doctor pressed

"Well it is ther job"

"You might want them checked out- there's some damage to the DNA structure Mr Temple"

"What-" Sarah began

Something beeped in the doctor's pocket and he drew out a pager, he stared at it for a moment before, turning to them.

The doctor started what looked like it would be a long speech.

"Mr Temple has developed Hypopituitarism. Its a disorder caused by reduced pituitary hormone levels- they control hormones such as growth. Its symptoms include weight loss, infertility, tiredness and low blood pressure and some others. Im afraid its incurable.

They stared at him. They hadn't a clue really what he just said.

"Its likely that your team, Sir Lester, having been in contact with chemicals has developed this as well. Its most likely that this has come about as environmental chemicals- from the ground"

"Im also concerned about Captain Becker- ive heard he lost his sight suddenly and id like to take some tests.

The doctor rushed off in direction of theatre.

Lester didn't even glance at the doctor. He pulled out his mobile.

"Hello? Anna, its Lester- yeah id like DNA tests for the team. Yeah- anyone who has ever been through an anomaly. Yes that includes Hemple etc. Yeah- he paused- I know now, bye"

Sarah didn't want to accept what could have happened to Connor.

And she didn't understand. How could going through the anomalies just affect the men's DNA. Maybe Abby's structure was just stronger.

Jenny ushered her to sit down, Sarah glared at Lester.

"Do you know what you've done to him?" she whispered, her mascara running down her face. Lester just looked at them all.

"Oh so its my fault is it? Oh of course, forgive me. Its my fault the chemicals in prehistory are dangerous to your DNA. Oh fire me now"

They sat in silence. Not one of them moved. Then Becker started yelling at Lester

"Iv'e only been through the anomalies twice and im blind, and we know for a fact Connor's DNA changed.

Lester put up his hands "How was I meant to know!" he shouted back

"You know-" Jenny started "I always wondered why Helen and Nick didn't have kids- and now we know why. They couldn't! So everyone! Me, Abby, Connor, Danny, Becker, Sarah, Jake, Redfern, Weavers- the whole armed force- Stephen Hart, EVERYONE who has or had ever been through an anomaly's life is screwed"

Danny pitched in then

"Oh but its ok Lester, your safe, you have your wife and kids- never been through an anomaly, and you know what, im not that bothered because im old- but to take away Jenny, Abby, Sarah, Becker and Connor's right to have kids? There only in there 20's Lester and that's it for them. Decision made. Think about it- No little Abby and Connor's running about. No tiny Sarah and Becker's. Its ruined them.."

Becker sat next to Sarah and she had her arms around him, face in his chest.

"I didn't-" Lester whispered

"No, you didnt know" Jenny stated coldly "And you never will know how it feels to be told that basically your going to die, it might be years and years, but you'll die and you'll be alone"

"You haven't been tested- and not all of these things may affect you. It might just be one or two things"

The doctor sidled in then and Danny realised what the group looked like. They were all in a offensive position around Lester- and Becker looked like he was going to knock the man out. The doctor cleared his throat and everyone relaxed back.

"Miss Maitland is awake now" he said in a falsely cheerful voice. He gestured for Becker to follow him- presumably to have his eyes tested.

Sarah stood up to go into Abby's room and as she pasted Lester she shouldered him coldly. Lester stepped back and rubbed at his shoulder. Danny just ignored him. Lester didn't follow.

Abby was sat up in bed, every part of her covered in wires, she looked a lot better but she didn't look at them, she just stared at Connor's unconscious face on the next bed. Sarah started towards her and she finally looked at her and gave a wry smile. Sarah pulled the stool closer to her bed.

"Hey" she whispered and Abby blinked

"What happened" she asked and her voice cracked "Where am I?"

Danny sat on the end of her bed.

"Your in hospital- a huge great Albertosaurus tried to eat you" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So am I okay now?" she asked and Jenny and Sarah looked away.

"Not exactly" said Danny slowly.

Abby tried to meet all their eyes, but they all looked away

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

*******************************************************************

Becker let the doctor shine the light into his eyes. Truthfully, it was just white, against the black of the room. He could hear the doctor tut every now and again. He wished he would stop that. He wasn't deaf!

He could hear the doctor writing things down, he checked his blood pressure and other things that doctors did, a nurse came in and asked if he wanted some water. He had said no and smiled. To which she had dropped what she was carrying and giggled, scurringing out the room.

"Im satisfied that you have Eales disease**"**

"Eagle what?" Becker scoffed

"Eales disease is a rare eye disorder characterized by sudden vision loss, it usually occurs after a stressful situation, trauma or after waking up"

"Oh yeah ive had some trauma" Becker muttered to himself

"Im afraid its permanent, but it shouldn't stop you doing your job. And It may get better in time"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby looked at Jenny "He's what, never going to have children either?" she whispered

Becker looked down "Its unlikely"

Abby rolled her head to the left and looked at Connor

"What about-

There was no doubt Sarah's mind that if Abby ever would have had children that they would have been with Connor and that was probably why she was asking.

"No" Sarah said, every time she thought about it made it worse.

Lester hovered outside, unsure of whether to go in or not. The team seemed to think that this was his doing, the team seemed to blame him for the list of injustices that had occurred to them. Possibly occurred- he corrected himself. He had never thought about the fact that their bodies were being split into atoms every time they went through an anomaly, and what it was doing to their bodies. There must be some way to counter the radiation- he'd said this to the toxicology people and they'd chased up some anti radiation guns to fire at anomalies. Also he would have to get them spacesuits or something. No, that would cost them too much and he wasn't putting a stick in the ground every time he wanted to send them through.

There was nothing they could do but wait

*****************************************************************

There was a light. Why was it so bright? He was trying to sleep? Youd have thought that theyd make the place dark! Uhh and what was that beeping! It is sooo annoying! And dark..why is it dark and why cant I see?

Right, open eyes.

Ahh! More brightness!

"CONNOR" shouted Abby. The whole corridor heard it and the team rushed in.. I mean where they surprised. She'd ripped all the needles out of her own arms and had gone straight over to Connor, sat on his bed and flung her arms around him.

"Hey" he said and his voice was puzzled, but he kissed the top of her head and she snuggled further into his chest.

"Your awake!" Abby had sat back, next to his legs.

"How long was I out"

"Two whole weeks!"

Suddenly she smacked him on the arm and he yelped and shot back.

"What was that for?" he asked loudly and then noticed she was crying.

"YOU ALMOST DIED" she shouted and the team slowly snuck out of the room.

"Yeah- we always almost die"

"Yeah but-but I never thought id see you again" she sobbed into his chest.

Now it was his turn to pull her head up, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back carefully then put her head on his shoulders. She could feel his breathing.

The doctor strode in "Miss Maitland, Mr Temple needs to rest"

She glared and the young doctor scratched his head. She gave Connor a kiss and slunk back to her chair.

"Can't I go home?"

"Not yet Miss Maitland, you need to be in observation for at least one more week"

He gave her a stern glance then smiled "Stay"

"Yes sir" she grumbled and sat back.

There was silence between Abby and Connor for a minute and then she smiled.

"I think this proves something Connor- something you once proved to me"

"Huh?" he rolled his head to see her beaming face "And whats that?"

She looked at his wide brown eyes.

"I can't let go"

**********************************************************

Helen Cutter watched the pair from her vantage point and swore.

How could she be so careless as to let him live?

It seems she'd now have to put plan B into action.

She smiled at the thought. He wouldn't be alive much longer.

**OKAY THE SEQUEL IS CALLED HOLDING ON! WHAT HAS HELEN GOT PLANNED FOR CONNOR?** **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Author Note

**PRIMEVAL IS BACK!**

**IM SORRY BUT THIS DESERVED A NOTE IN EVERY STORY I HAVE.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***CRIES WITH HAPPINESS***


End file.
